A power conversion module is the core part of data card products and plays a decisive role in the price-performance ratio of the data card products. Continuous power technology innovation and individual needs of the power technology have long been the objectives focused and pursued by product research and development engineers. The traditional data card, the method for supplying power to the data cards, and the method for managing the power supply are shown in FIG. 1a, and its main characteristics are embodied in the following aspects:                the data card mainly comprises a baseband working unit and a radio frequency (RF) working unit, the power supply of the above-mentioned two working units is provided by an external input power supply of the data card outputting an appropriate power to supply power for the baseband and RF working units through a single-chip DC power converter.        
The above-mentioned data card and its method for supplying power have advantages of simple structure and low cost, but meanwhile they have the following problems:
1. The output power of the power supply of the conventional data card cannot dynamically adapt to the change of load and cannot automatically adjust the output power of the power supply device in real time, especially when supplying power to the power amplifier (hereinafter referred to as PA) in the RF circuits, the power supply device of the traditional data card and the management method thereof cannot perform the adjustment dynamically with the change of the output load of the amplifier, thus it is difficult to solve the power consumption and heat dissipation problems of the products.
2. In the traditional data products, the communication between the power supply device and the main central processing unit (CPU) mainly adopts the CPU's general-purpose input/output (GPIO) ports for implementation. That is, the CPU needs to use some of the input/output (I/O) ports for the parameter detection of the power supply module, and use the other I/O ports for the control of the power supply module. Obviously, when the detected parameters or control amount increases, the number of I/O ports used by the CPU increases dramatically. The method also increases the complexity of the system, taking up a lot of CPU hardware resources, and meanwhile it also increases the physical space of the circuit board, not suitable for compact design of the terminal products.
3. The conventional data card products often lack the real-time monitoring and centralized management of the CPU for core components such as the power conversion device and the charging management device in the system to enhance the reliability and flexibility of system.
Product research and development engineers want to use a device to monitor and manage the power supply module in real time via the CPU in the system, to solve the above-mentioned problems and enhance the flexibility and reliability of system. However, the existing technical solutions cannot meet the above-mentioned requirements very well.